dcaufandomcom-20200222-history
Titano
Titano was a giant chimpanzee that went on a rampage through Metropolis. History 20 Years Ago and Lucy Lane.]] Titano had been trained by NASA to pilot a rocket for an unspecified space mission. Before he was to go on his mission, he was put under the care of Sam Lane much to the delight of his daughters Lucy and Lois Lane. Lois and Lucy would play with Titano and gave him a stuffed monkey, Beppo, that would play the song "Pop Goes the Weasel". Sadly, Titano's happy time with the Lanes came to an end and he was sent out on his mission in the rocket Titan-0, from which he got his name. During his mission, something went wrong and his space pod rocketed out of control into space. Present Day Trapped in an asteroid filled with an unknown gas, Titano went into a coma where he remained until Superman found and freed him. Back on Earth, Titano was almost totally unresponsive to anyone until he met up with his old friend Lois. Now happy and active again, he was sent home with her but was hyper and destructive. Things got worse when the asteroid's gas reacted with Earth's atmosphere and caused him to experience growth spurts. Titano's behavior became more feral and aggressive and he escaped into Metropolis. Confused and unaware that his presence was a danger to others around him, Titano explored the city and caused several disasters such as releasing monkeys from the zoo which led to the lions being released from their cage. It was only thanks to Superman's intervention that no one was hurt. Titano continued to explore Metropolis and eventually made his way to Hob's Bay where he was confronted by the SCU. In an attempt to put him to sleep, Dan Turpin and Maggie Sawyer tried to hit him with tranquilizer darts but this only made him angry. Now turning violent, Titano tried to attack but Superman arrived and confronted him. Titano proved to be too strong, however, and escaped. around his neck.]] His explorations took him to a carnival where he became frightened when he saw the Rocket Ship Ride that reminded him of his old ship. Things only got worse when Superman arrived. Seeing Superman as an enemy, Titano grew violent and started destroying the carnival looking for a weapon to kill him. Fortunately, Lois received Beppo from her father and managed to play the song over the carnival's loudspeakers. Calmed by the song, Titano stood still long enough to be exposed to sleeping gas and was finally subdued. S.T.A.R. Labs found a cure for his growth spurts and Titano was taken to a remote island heavily inhabited by monkeys where he finally found a suitable home. Abilities Titano's strength grew in proportion to his size. As an ape, he possessed great upper body strength, being able to match strength with Superman and most likely possessed great agility as well. Appearance * "Monkey Fun" * "Heavy Metal" Category:A to Z Category:Apes Category:Individuals with super strength Category:Individuals with the ability to alter size Category:Pilots Category:Superman rogues